Magnet
by Noctem Iris
Summary: <html><head></head>Love doesn't have limits. OC, Ireland x Fem!Sweden, based on RP. Hetalia is not mine. OC Ireland belong to my friends, OC Fem!Sweden belong to me.</html>


_Magnet_

_Axis Powers Hetalia fanfic_

_Ailfrid x Andrianna  
><em>

**_"Deep within my heart i felt the spark to start a fire inside_**

**_Soon before i knew it burned and left _****_me with no place to hide."_**

* * *

><p>"Ketua, laporannya sudah selesai semua."<p>

Andrianna Oxenstierna menoleh. "Hm... _Tack sa mycket_..."

"Ada yang dibutuhkan lagi?"

"_Nej_... Kau boleh pergi."

Lelaki berambut _light brown_ itu tersenyum kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Andriannna bersandar di kursinya dan selang satu menit kemudian, ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja bergetar. Dengan malas gadis Gothenburg itu menjangkau ponsel di meja dan melihatnya. Ah, ada pesan masuk.

_Andrynna, kutunggu di tempat biasa sepulang sekolah._

_-Ailfrid-_

Seulas senyum mampir di wajah _stoic_Andrianna. Jemari lentiknya bermain di tombol ponsel, membalas pesan yang masuk tadi.

_Baiklah. Tapi tidak lama ya, soalnya kakakku akan mengamuk kalau aku belum sampai rumah pada pukul enam sore._

_-Andrynna-_

Pesan pun terkirim. Diam-diam Andrianna menantikan waktu pulang sekolah, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Wandering wings so tired, gentle, calm, and yet so beautiful<em>**

**_Are consumed in flames but it's still... So wonderful."_**

Ailfrid Kirkland tengah menunggu di belakang sekolah, punggungnya bersandar pada dinding terdekat dan kunci motor yang dipegangnya dilemparkan ke udara dan kemudian ditangkapnya lagi, begitu seterusnya.

"Ailfrid!" Andrianna berlari kecil dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Ailfrid. "Maaf aku terlambat, kerjaanku banyak tadi."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa," Ailfrid tersenyum tangannya mengusap kepala Andrianna. Gadis yang dijuluki 'Queen of Swords' itu tersenyum lembut.

**_"Wrapped around your finger from the lips to tounge_**

**_And i know they still think we're to young_**

**_Tangled up inside these beautiful chains_**

**_I know myself, but i feel barely sane."_**

Tangan mereka berdua bertaut mesra.

"Aku rindu," Ucap Andrianna kemudian. "Aku kesal sekali pada gadis-gadis tadi."

Ailfrid tergelak. "Kau cemburu, ya?"

Andrianna menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ailfrid. "Ingin rasanya kutebas mereka semua."

"Hei, hei, kau ini..." Ailfrid menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Tapi yang paling kukhawatirkan itu dirimu, Andrynna."

"He? Kenapa aku?" Andrianna menatap Ailfrid heran.

"Kau tahu kalau hubungan kita ini... terlarang, Andrynna," Raut wajah Ailfrid berubah khawatir. "Sudah tahu begitu, aku malah menyeretmu ke dalam bahaya..."

Andrianna memeluk Ailfrid. "Jangan bicara begitu, Ailfrid. Mau bahaya atau tidak, terlarang atau tidak, aku senang karena bersamamu, itu saja sudah cukup... Meskipun harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa..."

"Andrynna..."

"_Jeg alskar dig_," Ucap Andrianna pelan.

"_Gráím thú_..." Balas Ailfrid. "Aku akan melindungimu, aku janji."

"_Tack sa mycket, min alskade_," Andrianna tersenyum dan menatap Ailfrid. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi, asalkan kau bersamaku, itu sudah cukup."

Ailfrid balas menatap Andrianna dan kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Ayo kita pergi," Ajak Ailfrid, dan Andrianna mengangguk.

**_"I want to drown in your embrace, i want to live to see your face_**

**_Gazing back at me with those loving eyes, and i want you to_**

**_Softly call my name, i can tolerate the pain_**

**_Please just know that you are what i want, and i know that's not a mistake."_**

* * *

><p>Andrianna menatap jam tangannya. Pukul enam lebih seperempat.<p>

_'Pasti bror akan marah,_' Batin Andrianna di depan pintu rumahnya. Kemudian dengan acuh dia membuka pintu.

"D'rimana kau? K'npa jam s'gini b'ru pul'ng..."

Benar saja dugaan Andrianna. Kakaknya, Berwald, berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Pergi dengan teman," Andrianna masuk melewati Berwald kemudian mencopot sepatu dan kaus kakinya, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ada diskusi pelajaran tadi."

"J'ng'n b'hong," Berwald mengikuti Andrianna. "B'l'ng s'ja kau p'rgi ke m'na."

"Sudah kukatakan aku pergi bersama teman," Andrianna mencopot jaketnya dan menaruhnya di gantungan. "Aku capek, lebih baik _bror_tidak usah menggangguku."

"Andrynna...!"

Andrianna tidak mempedulikan Berwald dan dengan santai masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian mengunci pintunya. Dia melemparkan tasnya ke meja belajar dan kemudian, dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Andrianna menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini dia berpacaran dengan Ailfrid Kirkland yang masih saudara iparnya sendiri(kakak Andrianna, Odetta Oxenstierna menikah dengan Ian Kirkland, kakak Ailfrid), walaupun harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Andrianna sangat mencintai Ailfrid, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Andrianna tahu, hubungannya ini termasuk semi-_incest_dan tentu saja terlarang, tetapi Andrianna terbungkam oleh tangan cinta yang membekapnya, dan tak bisa melepaskan diri lagi. Sekian lama bersama Ailfrid (Andrianna lebih dekat dengan Ailfrid dibandingkan dengan anggota keluarga Kirkland yang lain) membuat Andrianna tak bisa melawan api yang mulai membakar hatinya.

Andrianna bangkit dari ranjangnya. Setelah menanggalkan seragam dan pakaian dalamnya, gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi pribadinya dan mulai mandi. Selagi air dari _shower_menyiram tubuhnya, dan sabun dengan wangi _fresh citrus and strawberry_ itu mulai membalutnya, Andrianna teringat akan pernyataan Ailfrid tiga bulan yang lalu.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Andrynna, kau tahu kita sering bersama, kita sangat dekat satu sama lain, namun ada suatu perasaan yang aku sendiri tidak bisa melawannya... Andrynna, aku mencintaimu, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku?"_

_"I-itu... tapi kita kan..."_

_"Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu Andrynna... Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa melawan perasaan ini meskipun sudah berulangkali aku memendamnya dalam-dalam. Aku menginginkanmu Andrynna, tolong katakan padaku perasaanmu saat ini."_

_"Ailfrid... a-aku... Aku... Kau tidak perlu bertanya, kau tahu kalau aku juga berpikiran dan berperasaan sama denganmu, maka dari itu... Aku mau jadi kekasihmu."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p><em>Aku mau<em>. Ya, itu jawaban Andrianna. Karena memang itu yang dia rasakan, untuk apa berbohong?

Dua puluh menit kemudian Andrianna menyudahi acara mandinya. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, gadis itu membuka lemari dan segera mengenakan piyamanya.

"Huff..." Dia kembali melemparkan diri ke ranjang. Sudah pukul setengah tujuh, dan dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, telepon di dekat ranjangnya berdering dan Andrianna segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

_"Ah, Andrynna. Syukurlah kau sudah di rumah. Bagaimana? Apa kakakmu marah?"_

"Tidak kok, soalnya aku diamkan saja dia."

_"Hm... Baguslah kalau kakakmu tidak marah. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah makan?"_

Andrianna tersenyum. Pertanyaan yang sama dari Ailfrid, setiap saat dia menelepon pasti selalu bertanya itu dan anehnya, Andrianna tidak pernah bosan.

"Sebentar lagi aku makan. Eh, kau tahu tidak, tadi waktu di sekolah..."

Mereka pun bercerita dengan seru (diselingi makan malam) hingga larut.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Every moment i find it gets harder to restrain desire<em>**

**_This is love so look upon it, watch as my small flame grows higher."_**

Ailfrid baru saja mengambil buku dari lokernya. Dia bermaksud pergi ke perpustakaan ketika dia mendengar suara tawa yang tak asing di telinganya. Dia berbalik.

Itu Andrianna, sedang mengobrol bersama Antonio. Mereka terlihat akrab dan Andrianna sesekali tertawa ketika mendengar cerita lucu dari Antonio. Pemuda Espana itu merangkul Andrianna, tepat di depan mata Ailfrid.

Ailfrid langsung panas. Hampir saja dia melabrak Antonio jika dia tidak melihat Andrianna yang tersenyum ke arahnya._Well_, rasa marahnya memang teredam sedikit. Tapi apa dia akan diam saja melihat kekasihnya dirangkul pemuda lain seperti itu?

**_"Soon that feeling so unknown had spread without and grown and grown_**

**_It becomes a burning longing, sweet belonging."_**

Ailfrid menghampiri Andrianna dan Antonio ketika pemuda Espana itu sudah tidak lagi merangkul Andrianna. Dengan segera Ailfrid menarik lengan Andrianna dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, dan tepat di depan Antonio dan murid-murid lain.

Koridor pun langsung heboh oleh sorakan. Ailfrid melepas ciumannya dan menatap Andrianna, yang kemudian tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Kau cemburu ya, sampai-sampai seperti ini," Goda Andrianna. Yang digoda mukanya memerah.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dirangkul pemuda lain," Ucap Ailfrid kemudian. "Aku tidak peduli siapapun orangnya, pokoknya pemuda lain selain aku."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti." Andrianna tersenyum lagi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Even if i say i want to stray, i don't mean it<em>**

**_I'm always drown like a magnet_**

**_Right back to you i will run and start to cry_**

**_I don't know why, but i will till i die."_**

Pukul satu kurang seperempat, waktunya sekolah bubar. Andrianna pulang bersama teman-temannya karena Ailfrid ada latihan basket sampai jam empat.

"_Bror_?" Andrianna membuka pintu. Tumben sekali rumahnya sepi, padahal biasanya ada Hanatamago dan Tiina, istri kakaknya juga Peter, adik terkecil dari keluarga Kirkland yang dititipkan di keluarga Oxenstierna.

"Ber, lebih baik kau jangan marah pada Andrynna, mungkin saja Peter cuma salah lihat..."

Andrianna mendengar suara Tiina dari ruang tamu. Ada pembicaraan apa ini? Kenapa ada namanya dan juga nama Peter? Andrianna mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung ke ruang tamu.

"_Bror_? _Syster_? Ada apa?" Andrianna masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Dia terkejut melihat Berwald nampak begitu murka ketika melihatnya.

"Andrynna... Kau..." Berwald mengisyaratkan Andrianna untuk mendekat kepadanya. Tiina terlihat seperti mau menangis ketika Andrianna mendekati Berwald yang sedang murka itu, dan ketika Andrianna sudah berada cukup dekat dengan Berwald, tanpa basa-basi pria Swedia itu menampar Andrianna dengan sangat kerasnya sampai-sampai Andrianna jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Tiina menjerit.

"Andrynna, kau benar-benar membuatku malu!" Bentak Berwald, kata-katanya terangkai utuh dan diucapkan dengan suara yang sangat keras. "Apa benar yang kudengar dari Peter kalau kau dan Ailfrid berciuman di koridor sekolah ketika jam istirahat!"

Jantung Andrianna serasa berhenti. Jadi Peter melihat kejadian tadi dan melaporkannya kepada Berwald...

"Andrynna! Jawab aku!" Desak Berwald, Tiina saja sampai tidak bisa menghentikannya dan cuma berkata agar Berwald tidak menyakiti Andrianna lagi.

Hening sejenak, dan Andrianna mengangguk.

"Kau ini... Apa yang kau pikirkan Andrynna, kau sadar kan kalau dia itu iparmu!" Bentak Berwald. "Sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kalian berdua miliki, selain sebagai ipar saja! Jawab aku, Andrynna, aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani berbohong!"

"Ber, sudah..." Tiina menarik tangan Berwald. "Kasihan Andrynna..."

Andrianna terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Jika dia mengaku tentu saja kakaknya akan tambah murka, tetapi jika dia berbohong pun, akibatnya akan sama saja.

"Andrynna!" Berwald berjongkok dan mengguncang tubuh Andrianna. "Jawab aku, Andrynna, cepat!"

"Kami... kami pacaran sejak tiga bulan yang lalu," Andrianna menjawab jujur. Tak terkira marahnya Berwald, tangannya kembali melayang dan memberikan tamparan kedua di pipi Andrianna.

"ANDRYNNA, KAU!" Berwald sudah benar-benar murka. "Akan ditaruh di mana muka keluarga Oxenstierna jika hal ini ketahuan! Telepon Ailfrid sekarang juga, putuskan hubunganmu dengannya!"

Andrianna membatu. Apa saja akan dia lakukan demi keluarganya, demi kakaknya, tapi yang ini... Untuk yang ini Andrianna benar-benar berat untuk melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku, _bror_... Untuk yang ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." Andrianna menggelengkan kepalanya, bulir air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Ailfrid... Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Ailfrid..."

_PLAK!_

Tamparan ketiga diterima oleh Andrianna. Tamparan yang terakhir ini begitu keras, ujung bibir Andrianna sampai mengeluarkan darah. Tiina menangis dan memohon pada Berwald agar jangan menyakiti Andrianna lagi. Entah mungkin karena sudah kehilangan kata-kata karena teramat murkanya atau mungkin tidak tega melihat istrinya menangis, Berwald pun pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Andrynna... Kau tidak apa-apa kan, sayang? Maafkan aku, tidak bisa mencegah Ber berbuat kasar padamu..." Suara Tiina yang pelan dan lembut itu semakin pelan karena dia menangis dan kemudian memeluk Andrianna. Bulir air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata Andrianna semakin banyak, semakin deras, hingga akhirnya dia terisak-isak di bahu Tiina.

**_"There's no happiness but this, hanging on a very kiss_**

**_Dreaming of a day we will never see, and reality_**

**_Pulls us back again, even if i'm just a friend_**

**_I will follow you till the very end, to the end of eternity."_**

* * *

><p><em>TING TONG<em>!

"Hm? Sebentar," Ailfrid berjalan ke pintu depan ketika mendengar bel depan dibunyikan. Dia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Andrianna datang ke rumahnya.

"Andrynna! Tumben sekali kau datang ke rumahku, ada apa?" Tanya Ailfrid dengan nada ceria. Tapi kemudian dia terkejut melihat penampilan Andrianna yang berantakan, dan pipinya yang sangat merah serta bekas darah di ujung bibirnya, dan mata yang sembab.

"Andrynna, kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?" Ailfrid berubah khawatir, apalagi ketika Andrianna tak kunjung menjawab. "Andrynna, hei, Andrynna? Kau dengar aku, kan?"

"Oh... Ailfrid... hehe..." Andrianna mencoba tersenyum dan tertawa, tetapi itu tidak lama sebelum kemudian senyum dan tawa palsunya diganti isak tangis. Sambil terisak gadis itu memeluk Ailfrid, dan tak lama kemudian tangisannya tumpah di dada Ailfrid. Ailfrid merasa perih melihat sang terkasihnya menderita seperti ini meskipun dia tak tahu sebabnya apa, kemudian dia balas memeluk Andrianna, mencoba memberinya ketenangan dan rasa aman.

**_"Anxiety arrives with dawn to find my tears_**

**_When you whispered to me 'it's okay dear'."_**

Ailfrid masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat Andrianna berdiri di depan jendela, menatap langit di tengah malam yang sangat gelap, segelap perasaannya sekarang mungkin. Ailfrid menghela nafas dan kemudian menghampiri Andrianna, memeluknya dari belakang, dang mencium rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, sayang... Semuanya baik-baik saja... Kau percayalah padaku, hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja..."

Andrianna memang tidak berkata apa-apa mendengar perkataan Ailfrid yang bertujuan untuk menenangkannya, tetapi air matanya kembali turun dan Andrianna tidak berdaya menghentikannya. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, Andrianna merasa tidak berdaya untuk apapun.

Ailfrid mengeratkan pelukannya, ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan Andrianna, bahkan sedikit berharap agar waktu berhenti sehingga dia bisa terus mendekap Andrianna.

**_"Did i hear a quiver when i heard you say_**

**_'Just don't look back, cause this was no mistake.' "_**

"Tidak perlu memikirkan kakakmu... Dia hanya marah sesaat saja..." Ucap Ailfrid lagi. "Tidak usah lagi kau pikirkan semuanya, tidak perlu melihat ke belakang... Tidak ada yang salah dengan kita, Andrynna, tidak ada..."

Andrianna tertegun. Apa itu? Apa telinganya benar? Kenapa suara Ailfrid bergetar seperti menahan tangis begitu? Apa mungkin Ailfrid menangis tetapi tidak ingin menunjukkannya?

Masih dalam pelukan Ailfrid, Andrianna berbalik dan melihat kekasihnya itu menatapnya sendu, gelas _leaf green_ miliknya basah oleh air mata. Andrianna tahu kalau Ailfrid juga mengkhawatirkan hubungan mereka, dan Andrianna sadar kalau kata-kata Ailfrid waktu itu benar adanya sekarang.

**_"I want to drown in your embrace, i want to live to see your face_**

**_Gazing back at me with those loving eyes, and i want you to_**

**_Softly call my name, i can tolerate the pain_**

**_Please just know that you are what i want, and i know there's..."_**

Bibir mereka berdua saling bertaut. Semakin lama semakin dalam, hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke ranjang. Ailfrid menatap Andrianna yang berada di atasnya.

"Pilihan ada padamu, Andrynna," Ailfrid tersenyum. "Terserah kau mau tinggalkan aku atau meneruskan hubungan kita, aku terima..."

"Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini...!" Pekik Andrianna, tangannya meraih leher Ailfrid dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini... Tidak meskipun _bror_memaksaku untuk mengakhirinya... Karena kau... dan aku..."

"Aku mengerti, Andrynna," Ailfrid mengusap wajah Andrianna dengan lembut. "Bukankah aku sudah janji akan melindungimu? Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir."

"Ailfrid..."

Ailfrid bangkit dan kemudian duduk di ranjang, dia menatap Andrianna. "Percaya padaku, Andrynna. Aku tidak peduli apakah ini dosa atau bukan, yang jelas aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku untuk terus bersamamu."

Andrianna tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya... Aku juga... Aku juga akan melindungimu dan terus mencintaimu..."

Bisa bersama orang yang dicintai, entah itu adalah dosa atau bukan, adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai di dunia ini.

**_"No happiness but this, hanging on a very kiss_**

**_Dreaming of a day, i can almost see_**

**_But i know that we can't go back again, and it may be a sin_**

**_But loving you, touching you is all i could ever want."_**

~FIN~

* * *

><p>(Author's Note: Niatnya sih mau bikin supaya jalan ceritanya biasa aja, tapi kenapa akhirnya jadi lebay begini dah =.=;; *headbang*)<p>

Note:

*Jeg alskar dig: I love you (Swedish)

*Graim thu: kurang lebih sama kayak 'jeg alskar dig' (belajar dari temen xD)

*Tack sa mycket, min alskade: Thank you, my love (Swedish)

*Bror: Kakak laki-laki (Swedish)

*Syster: Kakak perempuan (Swedish)

Mind to review? w)


End file.
